


Siopao Love Analogy

by kadikim



Series: Cravings for Kaisoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ang corny ng title, patawarin niyo ako
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Ika nga ni Baekhyun, parang siopao ‘tong sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.Si Kyungsoo na palaging umaasa(do),At si Jongin na wala raw alam kundi magpaiyak at mambola(-bola).Pero naniniwala pa rin si Baekhyun na may something special sa dalawa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Cravings for Kaisoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Asado (Para Sa Puso Mo)

**Author's Note:**

> Pagpasensyahan niyo na ako.  
> First attempt sa Tagalog Kaisoo fic. Tryhard ba masyado? >_<  
> 1st chap is Kyungsoo's POV. 2nd chap is Jongin's POV. And the 3rd chap will be a special chapter. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Prepare to be disappointed. >_<

“Naku talaga! Kung ako sa’yo, Kyungsoo, titigil na ako sa pagpapantasya doon sa Jongin na ‘yon. Wala namang alam kundi magpaiyak ng tao. ‘Wag ka nang dumagdag pa sa listahan.” Ito ang advice ni Chanyeol, ang best friend ni Kyungsoo, sa kanya nang makita na naman siya nito na tinatanaw ang crush niya sa may kalayuan habang nakatambay sila sa isang university cafe para mag-lunch.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Totoo naman na marami nang umiyak dahil kay Jongin. Pero ‘yung trato kasi sa kanya ng binata, iba kasi talaga kaya parati syang nagkakaroon ng spark ng pag-asa.

“Hayaan mo na, Channie,” sita ni Baekhyun sa nobyo. “Malaki na si Soo. Alam niya na kung anong dapat at hindi dapat.”

“Pero, Baek, wala pang alam si Baby Soo natin tungkol sa pag-ibig!” himutok ni Chanyeol. “Ni hindi pa nga nagkaka-boyfriend sa buong buhay niya eh.”

“Ouch, Kuya,” ang naging reaksyon ni Kyungsoo sa comment ni Chanyeol. Though wala naman talagang halong hinanakit.

“Don’t get me wrong, Soo. Ayoko lang naman na masayang ang oras mo kay Jongin kung wala naman talagang pag-asa.”

“Happy crush lang naman siguro ‘to, Kuya,” saad ni Kyungsoo. “‘Di ko naman ipagpipilitan sarili ko kung wala talaga. Kaso feeling ko meron eh.”

“Okay.” Nagkibit-balikat na lang si Chanyeol. “As long as happy crush talaga ‘yan. Baka kasi mamaya maging crushed ka na lang kasi ‘di ka crush ng crush mo.”

“Babe, ‘wag na muna kayong magpaka-stress dyan,” saway ni Baekhyun. “May exam pa tayo mamaya.”

“Speaking of exam, kailangan ko pa palang pumunta sa library,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, habang nililigpit ang mga gamit niya. “Una na ako, Kuya Chan, Baek.”

“Exam ba talaga o si Jongin?” pahabol na tanong ni Chanyeol, with matching knowing smirk pa. Hindi naman sikreto sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na isa sa mga rason kung bakit paboritong study spot niya ang library ay dahil madalas din doon tumambay si Jongin para mag-aral kasama ang sarili nitong mga kaibigan.

“Anong meron sa’kin, Kuya?” Hindi si Kyungsoo, kundi si Jongin ang sumagot kay Chanyeol. Na ikinagulat naman ng tatlong magkakaibigan, lalo na ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nila namalayan na lumapit pala si Jongin sa kanila.

“Manghihiram daw ng notes sa’yo si Kyungsoo,” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. “Di ba, Soo?” Tiningnan si Kyungsoo ni Chanyeol nang makahulugan.

“Ah oo s-sana” pagsang-ayon na lang ni Kyungsoo, kahit kumpleto naman talaga siya sa notes para sa lahat ng subjects nila with upcoming exams.

“Ganoon ba?” Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang may halong pagtataka. “Naiwan mo ba notes mo? ‘Di ba ako actually yung dapat manghihiram sa’yo ng notes ngayon?” At doon naalala ni Kyungsoo na nangako nga pala siya na papahiramin niya ng notes si Jongin dahil halos isang linggo nang absent ang best friend ni Jongin na usually ay source of notes nito.

Okay, nagpapanic na po si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya expert sa on-the-spot na pagsisinungaling. Nagsend siya ng subtle “call a friend” look kay Chanyeol, na alam niya na di hamak na mas convincing magbigay ng excuses compared to him.

“Actually, ako yung nakaiwan,” paliwanag (or, more like, pagsisinungaling) ni Baekhyun. “Hiniram ko kasi sa kanya kahapon and ngayon ko dapat ibabalik. Pero nawala sa isip ko.” Baekyun turned towards Kyungsoo. “Sorry talaga, Baby Soo. Naabala ka pa tuloy.”

“Okay lang, Baek.” Pero parang bumigat ang backpack ni Kyungsoo na naglalaman ng kumpleto niyang notes sa lahat ng subjects niya. _Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned_ , dasal ni Kyungsoo sa isip niya.

Bigla namang pumalakpak si Baekhyun na parang excited na bata. “Why don’t you two be study buddies na lang? Just quiz each other or something. For sure, mas magiging effective na strategy ‘yon.”

Binigyan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ng famous death glare niya. Na hindi naman pinansin ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi na.” “Game ako d’yan.”

Nagkatinginan si Kyungsoo at Jongin na magkaiba ang sagot sa naging suggestion ni Baekhyun. Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang akbayan ni Jongin.

“Sige na, Soo,” alo ni Jongin. “Malay natin mag-work ‘yong strategy na ‘yon.”

Makakatanggi pa ba si Kyungsoo sa puppy eyes at pabebeng pout ng pinaka-gwapong nilalang sa mundo?

*****

“Ano nga ulit explanation dito, Soo?” tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang hawak ang isang libro.

“Hmmm. Patingin nga.” Kung may isang bagay man na nakakatanggal ng awkward atmosphere between him and Jongin, ‘yon ay ang studies ni Kyungsoo. Goal niya kasi na makapagtapos with honors. So hindi talaga siya 100% focused kay Jongin pag may studies na involved. Pero hindi rin naman niya maitatanggi na may unwarranted effect pa rin sa kanya ang crush niya sa mga pagkakataong tulad kung anong mayroon sila ngayon. Case in point, itong alone time niya with Jongin sa library.

At mukhang unconsciously ay may balak pang pahirapan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Pa’no ba naman, bigla-bigla na lang nilalapit ‘yong mukha niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. At, mas lalo pang nawindang ang small world afterall ni Do Kyungsoo nang muntik pang matamaan ng labi ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin nang lumingon siya para harapin ito.

Pareho silang nagulat at naunang umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang isang pad niya ng papel at ang paborito niyang pen na may penguin cap. “Um… So, ganito…” Nagsimula siyang magpaliwanag kay Jongin para maitago ang naging epekto sa kanya ng nangyari.

Hindi nila namalayan ang oras hanggang tumunog ang bell na siyang signal na may 5 minutes na lang sila para makarating sa classroom nila. Which, unfortunately for them, is still at the third floor of the building. And nasa ground floor sila ngayon kung nasaan ang library.

“Stairs or elevator?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Elevator?” sagot ni Kyungsoo na patanong rin. Actually, tinitimbang pa talaga ni Kyungsoo kung alin talaga ang dapat nilang gamitin. Pag stairs, siguradong hindi siya makaka-akyat nang mabilis dahil out of shape siya at madaling hapuin plus medyo mabigat din ang backpack niya, though malapit lang ang stairs sa library at sa room nila. Pag elevator naman, nasa kabilang side pa ‘yon ng building, which means kailangan din nilang magmadali since baka hindi nila agad maabutan ang elevator car and babalik din sila sa side na ‘to.

“Stairs na lang tayo, okay lang?”

Oh well. Mukhang mas mapapabilis din naman sila kung sa stairs na lang ang gagamitin nila. Kaya tumango na lang siya.

Kukunin pa lang sana ni Kyungsoo ang backpack niya, pero naunahan siya ni Jongin na sinuot iyon. Ngunit hindi lang pala backpack ang kukunin ni Jongin, pati din ang kamay ni Kyungsoo ay kinuha nito.

At, expected na ‘to ng lahat, pati puso ni Kyungsoo, nakuha rin ni Jongin. Then again, matagal nang nagawa ‘yon ni Jongin.

*****

Hinihingal na pumasok ng room sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Nagsitinginan ang mga kaklase nila sa biglang pagbukas ng pinto sa may bandang likod ng classroom.

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Do,” tawag ng prof nila sa kanila, “you can let go of each other’s hands now and work on your exam just like the rest of the class.”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo sa naging comment ng prof nila at agad na binitawan ang kamay ni Jongin. Nahihiya man, naglakas-loob na lang siya na maglakad patungo sa pwesto niya sa room nila, which is sa second row pa since alphabetically arranged sila for the seatplan. Ramdam niya na may ilan na sinundan siya ng tingin, pero di na lang niya inalam kung sino-sino ang mga ito. Though, for sure, kasali sa mga taong ‘yon ang mga members ng fandom ni Jongin. 

After an hour, tumayo si Kyungsoo at akmang magpapasa na ng test paper niya sa table ng propesor nila. Hindi niya napansin ang masamang balak ng seatmate niya na si Yejin until he tripped on her foot.

“Oops. Sorry.” Pero sobrang obvious na walang bahid ng sincerity ang paghingi nito ng paumanhin.

Hindi na lamang pinatulan ni Kyungsoo ang kaklase niya. Alam niya ang tendency nito as a bully, although hindi pa nagiging full-blown victim nito si Kyungsoo despite his closeness with Jongin. Pero mukhang dahil sa nangyari kanina, mapupunta na siya sa pinakauna sa listahan ng enemies nito. And kahit hindi papayag na magpa-api si Kyungsoo, he doesn’t plan on retaliating and stooping to getting into catfights over a guy.

Binigyan na lamang ni Kyungsoo ng tipid na ngiti ang kaklase. “Okay lang.”

Pabalik na ng upuan si Kyungsoo nang makita niya si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya. “Sorry,” Jongin mouthed at him. Siguro ay napansin din nito ang naging trato sa kanya ng ilan sa mga kaklase nila.

Hindi na muna nagbigay ng reakyon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Tumuloy na lamang siya sa upuan niya para kunin ang gamit niya since okay lang sa prof nila na umalis ang estudyante niya ng room once na tapos na sa exams.

Nagmadaling naglakad si Kyungsoo pababa ng building gamit ang hagdanan. Hindi na siya nag-attempt na gumamit pa ng elevator since mas malaki ang chance na maabutan siya ng fanclub from hell ni Jongin.

Tumigil siya saglit sa isang vacant room sa second floor para hanapin ang phone niya para tawagan si Chanyeol or si Baekhyun, at para magtext na rin kay Jongin. However, hindi niya ito makita kahit nilabas na niya lahat ng gamit niya mula sa backpack niya at inilapag sa sahig. Sigurado siyang hindi niya ito inilabas sa bag niya kanina sa classroom. Something in his gut tells him na kinuha iyon ni Yejin, lalo na at hindi madaling mapansin pag ginawa nito iyon based na rin sa setting ng upuan nilang dalawa.

Lalabas na sana siya at pupuntahan na lamang si Baekhyun sa classroom nito, nang biglang may narinig siyang click na sound mula sa may pintuan. Agad tinakbo ni Kyungsoo ang pinto at sinubukang buksan iyon. Naiyak na lang si Kyungsoo nang hindi iyon bumukas.

_Kyungsoo, ang tanga kasi!_ puna niya sa sarili. Bakit kasi sa lahat ng pwede niyang mapuntahang room, nag-end up pa siya sa may lock sa labas at walang bintana? Feeling ni Kyungsoo kung drama ang buhay niya, siya ‘yong character na laging minamalas.

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo nang tumulo ang luha niya. Gusto niya lang namang makapagtapos nang maayos. Gusto niya lang naman na okay sila ni Jongin.

Umupo si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa pinto. Ipinatong niya ang ulo niya sa tuhod niya at hinayaan na lang na lumabas ang mga hikbi na kanina ay pilit niya pang ikinulong sa loob niya.

*****

“Kyungsoo!”

“Soo!”

“Nasaan ka? Please, kung naririnig mo ako, let me know.”

Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo sa boses na hindi niya alam kung imagination niya lang o totoo ba. Ngunit nang napansin niya na parang papalakas at papalapit ang boses na parang boses ni Jongin, agad siyang tumayo at sumigaw pabalik.

“Jongin? Jongin, ikaw ba ‘yan?”

“Soo? Ako ‘to. Si Jongin. Keep talking, Soo, okay? I’ll follow your voice…”

“J-Jongin…” naluluhang sambit ni Kyungsoo. Paulit-ulit niyang sinambit ang pangalan nito, hanggang marinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto.

“Soo!” Niyakap siya kaagad ni Jongin. “Soo, I’m sorry. Hindi kita naprotektahan.”

“J-Jongin, bakit ganoon sila?” Umiiyak pa rin si Kyungsoo.

“Sssh, baby,” pag-alo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo while Jongin keeps rubbing at his back gently. “I promise I won’t let them hurt you anymore. Subukan lang nila, they’d regret that they’d ever cross paths with you.”

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo para i-acknowledge ang sinabi ni Jongin. Alam niya kasi iiyak lang siya lalo pag nagsalita pa siya sa ngayon.

“Intayin mo ako ah,” sabi ni Jongin nang mapansin ang nakakalat na gamit ni Kyungsoo sa may di kalayuan. “Iligpit ko lang ang gamit mo. At saka ito pala.” May inilabas si Jongin sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. “Nakuha ko kina Yejin ang phone mo. Itext mo na lang sina Kuya Chan at Baekhyun. For sure, nag-iikot pa rin sila sa campus. Nagpatulong kasi ako sa kanila para hanapin ka.”

“Thank you,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Sinundan niya ng tingin si Jongin, na pinulot ang mga gamit niya. At kung nakita man ni Jongin na kumpleto ang notes niya, wala na itong sinabi. Tuloy-tuloy lang ito sa paglalagay ng gamit ni Kyungsoo sa backpack niya.

“Tara?” Iniabot ni Jongin ang kamay niya, na kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo. Hinila siya ni Jongin patayo at naglakad sila palabas.

Napansin ni Kyungsoo sa mga glass windows na medyo madilim na at malapit nang lumubog ang araw. Nakasalubong din nila sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang naglalakad palabas ng lobby.

“Baby Soo!” sabay na sigaw ng dalawa, with matching sobrang higpit na yakap.

Hindi pa nakuntento si Baekhyun. After ng yakap ng dalawa sa kanya, he examined Kyungsoo’s face thoroughly. “Humanda talaga ‘yang Yejin and meanions niya sa’kin. Makakatikim sila ng hagupit ni Byun Baekhyun.”

“Normally, ayaw kong makipag-away ‘tong si Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “pero ibang usapan ‘pag si Baby Soo na namin ang inaway nila.”

“‘Di na kailangan, Baek, Kuya,” saway ni Kyungsoo. “Baka lalo lang maging magulo.”

“Hay. Ang bait mo kasi, Kyungsoo.” Sabay akbay ni Baekhyun. “Basta ba ‘wag na sila uulit. Kasi, swear, ‘pag nag-attempt pa sila, they better be prepared for war.”

“Buti na lang din, nag-step up si Jongin,” dagdag ni Chanyeol. “Thanks, bro. Alam ko mahirap din ‘yong sitwasyon mo na walang makalapit sa’yo na hindi binalak saktan ng mga taong hindi matanggap na pwede kang maging malapit sa ibang tao na hindi sila.”

“Oo nga,” pagsang-ayon ni Baekhyun. “Approved talaga ako sa’yo when it comes to our baby. And mukhang kahit si Channie, nagbago na ang isip about him.”

“Baekhyun,” saway ni Kyungsoo. “‘Di naman after si Jongin sa approval niyo. I mean, ginagawa niya lang ‘to like how any good friend would do, just like you and Kuya Chan.”

“Pero what if I’m really after their approval?” tanong ni Jongin. “And not just theirs, but yours too?”

Wait. Nag-loading po si Kyungsoo. Mabagal po talaga internal Wifi ni Kyungsoo, ‘di siya agad maka-connect sa sinabi ni Jongin.

“Ang ibig sabihin niya doon, Kyungsoo, ay gusto ka niya,” saad ni Chanyeol. “And he admitted it to us kanina, when he asked for our help to look for you. Grabe nga eh. Imagine, the super cool Kim Jongin na akala ko nagpapaiyak lang ng tao, umiyak sa harap namin nang malaman niya na nawawala ka.”

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Totoo ba ‘yon?”

Tumango si Jongin. “Yes. Actually, matagal na kitang gusto. Ever wondered about the rumors that I make people cry? People say I’m heartless, but, the truth is, they can’t accept that my heart is only set in loving this one person.”

Tumingin ang tatlong kausap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. And speechless na naman po si Kyungsoo. Kahit feeling niya nanalo siya ng Oscar Awards sa confession ni Jongin.

“Hoy, Soo!” tawag ni Baekhyun. “Dream come true mo na ‘to! ‘Wag kang mag brain freeze diyan. Say yes na. Sabi nga ni Horace, _Carpe diem!_ ”

Natawa si Jongin at Chanyeol, samantalang bumalik naman sa ulirat si Kyungsoo.

“Um… Ano kasi, gusto din kita kaso…” Hindi maituloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil sa nararamdamang hiya. Tumungo siya at pinikit nang madiin ang mga mata niya. “Peroligawanmomunaako…”

“Kyungsoo, breathe,” pagkalma sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Sabi ko, ligawan niya muna ako,” pagklaro ni Kyungsoo. “First boyfriend ko siya, if ever. Gusto ko lang maranasan maligawan.” Nahihiya talaga si Kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi niya.

“Narinig mo naman ang sinabi niya, Jongin,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Kahit oo ang sagot niya for sure, mag-exert ka pa rin ng maximum effort, okay?”

"At saka hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang kailangan mong suyuin, Mr. Loverboy,” dagdag ni Chanyeol. “Kailangan mo pang dumaan sa’min ni Baekkie. Malaman ko lang na masaktan kahit dulo lang ng darili ni Kyungsoo, hindi ako magdadalawang-isip na makialam, okay?”

“Yessir!” sagot ni Jongin, na nagbigay pa ng salute gesture kay Chanyeol.

“Okay, ngayon na resolved na ‘to, umuwi na tayo,” anyaya ni Baekhyun. “May exams pa tayo bukas.”

*****

Nasa living room ngayon sa bahay nina Kyungsoo si Jongin. Nagkasundo sila na mag-aral doon para sa exams nila kinabukasan since pareho silang hindi nakapag-aral kanina dahil sa missing Kyungsoo incident.

“Sorry.”

“What for?” Gulat na tanong ni Jongin sa out-of-the-blue apology ni Kyungsoo.

“For lying about my notes.”

Tumawa nang malakas si Jongin. “I’m not mad about it. Though I hope there won’t be any lies between us anymore, kahit gaano pa ‘yan kaliit.”

“Okay.”

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan bago ulit magsalita si Kyungsoo. “Tama pala si Baekhyun.”

Nag-hum lang si Jongin habang nagsusulat to show his interest on what Kyungsoo was saying. Kaya nagtuloy lang si Kyungsoo. “Effective strategy pala na naging study buddies tayo. You know, in more ways than one. I mean, for studies and for _us_. Kahit na umaasa kasi ako noon, I still have more doubts. Sino ba naman ako compared kay Kim Jongin, ‘di ba?”

“Well, I’m telling you now, Soo, and I’ll say this every time, I love you more than anyone. And I’m more than willing to make all your hopes become a reality.”

“I love you, too. This is more than I could have ever hoped for.”

_Smooch._

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo, at natulala si Jongin.

At natapos ang gabi na parehong masaya ang puso ng dalawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned... >_<  
> Next chapter, malalaman natin ang side ni Jongin sa kwento na 'to. ;>
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


	2. Bola-Bola (Pero Hindi Naman Talaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's POV!!! :D  
> 90% copy-paste lang 'to galing sa POV ni Kyungsoo from 1st chap. But I hope you'll still give this a try??? >_<

“Bro, nakatingin na naman dito si Kyungsoo,” abiso ni Moonkyu sa kaibigang si Jongin. Nakaupo sila sa usual spot nila sa isang university cafe for their lunch. But, for Jongin, may iba pang reason why they keep frequenting this cafe. And, as his friend has pointed out, said reason is looking at their direction. “Maniwala ka sa’kin, bro,” dagdag ni Moonkyu, “may gusto talaga siya sa’yo.”

Actually, ‘yon din naman talaga ang nararamdaman ni Jongin kahit hindi pa sabihin ng kaibigan. Hindi naman siya manhid para hindi makita ang mga reaksyon ni Kyungsoo tuwing magkakaroon sila ng interactions. Pero natatakot si Jongin sa pwedeng mangyari kay Kyungsoo once na ipakita niya ang interes niya dito. Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin na may mga tao na hindi matanggap kapag may mga nagiging malapit sa kanya outside of his already established circle of friends from high school.

“Kung natatakot ka sa gagawin ng ibang tao sa kanya, hindi ka ba willing na protektahan siya?” sabi ni Moonkyu, na ikinagulat niya. Hindi pa niya nasasabi sa mga kaibigan ang tungkol sa feelings niya kay Kyungsoo. Nakita ng kaibigan ang pagkagulat niya sa sinabi nito. “Alam mo, Jongskie, matagal na tayong magkaibigan, kaya kilala na kita kahit wala kang sabihin. Basta, pare, alam mo naman na nandito lang kami para tulungan ka protektahan si Kyungsoo.”

“Salamat, bro.”

“Ano pang hinihintay mo diyan? Make some moves na, bro!” May hampas sa likod pang nalalaman ‘tong kaibigan niya. Pero tumayo naman si Jongin para lumapit sa table nina Kyungsoo.

Saktong within hearing distance na siya sa kanila nang marinig niya ang pangalan niya na binigkas ni Chanyeol.

“Anong meron sa’kin, Kuya?” tanong niya dito. Since nabanggit na rin naman nila ang pangalan niya, makikisali na rin siya sa usapan. Though hindi talaga sila close ni Chanyeol, na best friend ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya na dahil lang kay Kyungsoo kaya siya pinakikisamahan nito.

“Manghihiram daw ng notes sa’yo si Kyungsoo,” sagot ni Chanyeol, sabay lingon kay Kyungsoo. “‘Di ba, Soo?”

“Ah oo s-sana,” pagsang-ayon ni Kyungsoo, ngunit umiwas ito ng tingin sa kanya at sinimulang paglaruan ang mga daliri nito sa kamay. Alam ni Jongin na sign iyon na anxious si Kyungsoo.

“Ganoon ba?” paglilinaw ni Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo ng may halong pagtataka. “Naiwan mo ba notes mo? ‘Di ba ako actually ‘yong manghihiram ng notes sa’yo ngayon?” Lumapit kasi siya kahapon kay Kyungsoo para humiram ng notes dahil halos isang linggo nang absent ang best friend niyang si Taemin na siyang usual source of notes niya.

Napansin niya ang bahagyang paglunok ni Kyungsoo at paglipat ng tingin nito kay Chanyeol.

“Actually, ako ‘yong nakaiwan,” paliwanag ni Baekhyun. “Hiniram ko kasi sa kanya kahapon and ngayon ko dapat ibabalik. Pero nawala sa isip ko.” Baekhyun turned towards Kyungsoo. “Sorry talaga, Baby Soo. Naabala ka pa tuloy.”

“Okay lang, Baek.” Ang tanging nasabi ni Kyungsoo. Ramdam ni Jongin na may kakaibang tensyon sa nagiging takbo ng usapan nila. Pero hindi na lang nagkumento si Jongin patungkol dito.

Bigla namang pumalakpak si Baekhyun na parang excited na bata. “Why don’t you two be study buddies na lang? Just quiz each other or something. For sure, mas magiging effective na strategy ‘yon.”

Nakita ni Jongin na binigyan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ng famous death glare niya.

“Game ako d’yan.” “Hindi na.”

Nagkatinginan si Jongin at Kyungsoo na magkaiba ang sagot sa naging suggestion ni Baekhyun. Napansin ni Jongin na magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo at sure siya na iyon ay para tumanggi ito kaya bigla niyang inakbayan ito.

“Sige na, Soo,” alo ni Jongin, giving Kyungsoo his matching puppy eyes at pout. “Malay natin mag-work ‘yong strategy na ‘yon.” Jongin knew he had managed to convince him when Kyungsoo just sighed in response.

*****

“Ano nga ulit explanation dito, Soo?” tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang hawak ang isang libro. Actually, medyo gets naman talaga ni Jongin ang concept na tinatanong niya. Gusto niya lang talaga mawala ang somewhat awkward atmosphere sa pagitan nilang dalawa. And Jongin knows anything academics is the way to go when it comes to Kyungsoo.

“Hmmm. Patingin nga.” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang libro sa kanya at sinimulang mag-explain sa kanya habang nakaharap sa libro.

Nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo para mas marinig ito nang maayos. Ngunit hindi niya inakala na sa paglapit niya ay siya ring paglingon ni Kyungsoo paharap sa kanya kaya muntik nang lumapat ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya.

Agad na umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng isang pad ng papel at ang pen nito na may penguin cap. “Um… So, ganito…” Nagpatuloy sa pagpapaliwanag si Kyungsoo na hindi tumitingin kay Jongin. Sinubukang makinig ni Jongin pero distracted talaga siya sa nangyari.

Hindi nila namalayan ang oras hanggang tumunog ang bell na siyang signal na may 5 minutes na lang sila para makarating sa classroom nila. Which, unfortunately for them, is still at the third floor of the building. And nasa ground floor sila ngayon kung nasaan ang library.

“Stairs or elevator?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Elevator?” sagot ni Kyungsoo na patanong rin.

“Stairs na lang tayo, okay lang?” Since mukhang 'di rin naman sure si Kyungsoo sa paggamit ng elevator, minabuti na lang ni Jongin na i-suggest na stairs na lang gamitin nila. Tutal, mas malapit din naman iyon sa classroom nila.

Nang tumango si Kyungsoo, agad inabot ni Jongin ang backpack nito para siya na ang magbuhat nito paakyat. Inabot din ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito habang paakyat sila. Jongin couldn't help a small smile to play on his lips when Kyungsoo didn't shake his hand off.

*****

Hinihingal na pumasok ng room sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Nagsitinginan ang mga kaklase nila sa biglang pagbukas ng pinto sa may bandang likod ng classroom.

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Do,” tawag ng prof nila sa kanila, “you can let go of each other’s hands now and work on your exam just like the rest of the class.”

Napansin ni Jongin na napalunok si Kyungsoo sa naging comment ng prof nila at agad na binitawan nito ang kamay ni Jongin. Pinagmasdan niya si Kyungsoo na maglakad patungo sa pwesto nito sa room nila, which is sa second row pa since alphabetically arranged sila for the seatplan.

Hindi rin lingid kay Jongin na may ilan sa mga kaklase nila na sinundan ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Lalo na ang mga alam niya na notorious members ng unwanted "fans" club niya. Jongin sighed. He'll have to be vigilant when it comes to them.

Tumuloy siya sa sariling upuan at nagsimula nang magsagot ng exam. Halos isang oras na ang nakakalipas bago niya napansin na tumayo si Kyungsoo upang magpasa ng test paper nito. At kasabay nito, napansin din ni Jongin ang paggalaw ng isang paa ng kaklase nilang si Yejin na siyang katabi ni Kyungsoo. Nakumpirma ang hinala ni Jongin na may masamang balak ang kaklase nang biglang matumba nang bahagya si Kyungsoo.

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang eksaktong pag-uusap na naganap sa pagitan nina Kyungsoo at Yejin. Napansin niya lang na binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng tipid at sobrang pilit na ngiti si Yejin bago tuluyang tumalikod si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pagpapasa ng test paper nito.

Inintay ni Jongin na maglakad pabalik si Kyungsol sa upuan nito at napansin ni Jongin na tiningnan siya nito. Jongin mouthed an apology to Kyungsoo. Walang naging reaksyon si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sa halip ay dumiretso lang ito na kunin ang gamit nito at lumabas ng classroom.

Gustuhin mang sundan agad ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, hindi niya magawa since halfway pa lang siya sa pagsasagot sa test paper niya. Binilisan niyang magsagot dahil balak niyang mapuntahan agad si Kyungsoo.

Nang matapos sa pagsasagot, agad nagpasa ng papel si Jongin at akmang palabas na siya ng pinto nang may mapansin siya sa hawak ni Krystal, na siyang best friend ni Yejin. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin sa kaba. Hawak lang naman ni Krystal ang phone ni Kyungsoo. That penguin phone case is a complete giveaway. Krystal and some other girls are talking in hushed whispers. Wala si Yejin, na lalong nagpakaba kay Jongin. He knows what she's capable of and he can't let Kyungsoo be in harm's way because of her doing.

Nilapitan ni Jongin ang grupo ni Krystal na nagulat sa presensya niya. Krystal even tried to hide the phone inside her bag, which Jongin prevented her from doing.

"I don't get mad at anyone easily, but if anyone hurts Kyungsoo, then it will be a completely different story," Jongin said in a loud voice. Sinadya niyang iparinig sa lahat ng natiitirang tao sa classroom nila ang statement na ginawa niya. He knows how quickly the news travel in his school and it's time for him to use it to his advantage. "And, trust me, you don't want to cross that line with me." He laid out his palm as an obvious gesture for Krystal to give him Kyungsoo's phone. Which the girl did, eyes not meeting his.

Tuluyan nang lumabas si Jongin ng classroom pagkatapos niyang makuha ang phone ni Kyungsoo. His problem now is how he will find Kyungsoo. Nagpasya siyang tawagan sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol para humingi ng tulong. Mabuti na lang at tapos na rin ang klase ni Baekhyun na nag-volunteer na ito na ang magtatanong-tanong kung may nakapansin kay Kyungsoo. Si Chanyeol naman ay nasa klase pa ngunit nangakong tutulong agad sa oras na matapos ang klase nito.

*****

Halos isang oras na rin naghahanap si Jongin. Nakailang tawag na rin siya kina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na, katulad niya, ay hindi pa rin alam kung nasaan si Kyungsoo. Ang mas mahirap pa ay hindi sila sigurado kung nasa school premises pa ba talaga si Kyungsoo. Wala rin kasi sa mga estudyante na napagtanungan nila ang nakapansin dito. At halos wala na rin kasing natirang mga estudyante sa campus dahil nga exam period at usually ay maaga ang uwian pag exam period.

Nagpasya sila na magkita muna sa may Students Lounge para mas ma-assess ang dapat nilang gawin.

"Kuya Chan, Baek," tawag ni Jongin sa dalawa. Halata ang nangingilid na luha nito, kasabay ang garalgal na boses. "Sorry. Kasalanan ko 'to. Kung matagal ko na sanang pinaglaban si Kyungsoo, baka mas mabilis matanggap ng mga tao na hindi sila ang may kontrol ng buhay ko. Na hindi sila ang magdidikta kung sino ang pwedeng maging malapit sa' kin. Natakot ako kasi they all portray me to be this heartbreaker just because I can't reciprocate their feelings for me. I was doubting myself kung kaya ko ba talagang protektahan si Kyungsoo, but I guess I was just a coward."

"Jongin, aminado ako na hindi ko gets noong una kung anong nakita sa'yo ng best friend ko," saad ni Chanyeol. "But I guess he's right. You really care for him. And, don't worry. We'll help you protect him."

"Physically, Kyungsoo can actually protect himself," Baekhyun added. "Pero we all know he wouldn't harm anyone even when provoked. That's why we do our best to look after him."

In the end, napagkasunduan nila na maiiwan si Jongin sa school para maghanap samantalang sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ay sa mga lugar sa labas ng campus na madalas puntahan ni Kyungsoo.

*****

Nagpasya si Jongin na libutin muli ang building kung nasaan ang classroom nila, habang tinatawag nang malakas ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo. Sinimulan nya sa mga rooms sa third floor, ngunit katulad kanina ay hindi niya natagpuan si Kyungsoo. Binuksan na rin niya lahat ng rooms na nandoon, kahit pa ang mga rooms na hindi siya authorized buksan. Wala sa mga rooms doon si Kyungsoo, kaya nagpasya siya na magsimula naman sa second floor.

“Kyungsoo!” Patuloy na pagtawag ni Jongin sa pangalan ni Kyungsoo,habang naglalakad pa rin sa hallway ng second floor at isa-isang binubuksan ang mga pinto ng mga rooms doon. “Soo! Nasaan ka? Please, kung naririnig mo ako, let me know.”

“Jongin? Jongin, ikaw ba ‘yan?” Biglang may narinig si Jongin na sumisigaw ng pangalan niya. It seemed a little faint so he still couldn't exactly pinpoint the location of the voice.

“Soo? Ako ‘to. Si Jongin. Keep talking, Soo, okay? I’ll follow your voice…”

“J-Jongin…” Jongin could sense the apprehension in Kyungsoo's voice and it made his heart break. Paulit-ulit na sinambit ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ni Jongin, hanggang mag-end up na nakatapat na si Jongin sa isang room na naka-lock from the outside. Agad na inalis ni Jongin ang pagkaka-lock ng pinto at bumungad sa kanya ang namumugtong mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo!” Niyakap niya kaagad si Kyungsoo. “Soo, I’m sorry. Hindi kita naprotektahan.”

“J-Jongin, bakit ganoon sila?” Umiiyak pa rin si Kyungsoo.

“Sssh, baby,” pag-alo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo while Jongin keeps rubbing at his back gently. The term of endearment slipped from his mouth accidentally, but it rolled off his tongue so naturally. And, Jongin must admit he had been itching to say it to Kyungsoo for a long time now. “I promise I won’t let them hurt you anymore. Subukan lang nila, they’d regret that they’d ever cross paths with you.”

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo para i-acknowledge ang sinabi ni Jongin. Halata pa rin na nagpipigil itong umiyak kaya hinayaan na lang ni Jongin ang hindi nito pagsagot.

“Intayin mo ako ah,” sabi ni Jongin nang mapansin ang nakakalat na gamit ni Kyungsoo sa may di kalayuan. “Iligpit ko lang ang gamit mo. At saka ito pala.” May inilabas siya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. “Nakuha ko kay Yejin ang phone mo. Itext mo na lang sina Kuya Chan at Baekhyun. For sure, nag-iikot pa rin sila sa campus. Nagpatulong kasi ako sa kanila para hanapin ka.”

“Thank you,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makita ni Jongin ang mga notes ni Kyungsoo, hindi na siya nagulat dito. Hindi na lamang siya nagbigay ng kumento sapagkat alam niya na may rason si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi nito inamin sa kanya iyon kanina. Tuloy-tuloy niyang nilagay ang gamit ni Kyungsoo sa backpack nito.

“Tara?” Iniabot ni Jongin ang kamay niya, na kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo. Hinila siya ni Jongin patayo at naglakad sila palabas.

Nakita ni Jongin na tumanaw si Kyungsoo palabas ng mga glass windows kung saan makikita ang medyo madilim ng kalangitan at malapit nang lumubog na araw. Nakasalubong din nila sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang naglalakad palabas ng lobby.

“Baby Soo!” sabay na sigaw ng dalawa, with matching sobrang higpit na yakap kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi pa nakuntento si Baekhyun. After ng yakap ng dalawa sa kanya, he examined Kyungsoo’s face thoroughly. “Humanda talaga ‘yang Yejin and meanions niya sa’kin. Makakatikim sila ng hagupit ni Byun Baekhyun.”

“Normally, ayaw kong makipag-away ‘tong si Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “pero ibang usapan ‘pag si Baby Soo na namin ang inaway nila.”

“‘Di na kailangan, Baek, Kuya,” saway ni Kyungsoo. “Baka lalo lang maging magulo.”

“Hay. Ang bait mo kasi, Kyungsoo.” Sabay akbay ni Baekhyun. “Basta ba ‘wag na sila uulit. Kasi, swear, ‘pag nag-attempt pa sila, they better be prepared for war.”

“Buti na lang din, nag-step up si Jongin,” dagdag ni Chanyeol. “Thanks, bro. Alam ko mahirap din ‘yong sitwasyon mo na walang makalapit sa’yo na hindi binalak saktan ng mga taong hindi matanggap na pwede kang maging malapit sa ibang tao na hindi sila.”

“Oo nga,” pagsang-ayon ni Baekhyun. “Approved talaga ako sa’yo when it comes to our baby. And mukhang kahit si Channie, nagbago na ang isip about him.”

“Baekhyun,” saway ni Kyungsoo. “‘Di naman after si Jongin sa approval niyo. I mean, ginagawa niya lang ‘to like how any good friend would do, just like you and Kuya Chan.”

“Pero what if I’m really after their approval?” tanong ni Jongin. “And not just theirs, but yours too?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, ngunit walang namutawing salita mula sa bibig nito.

“Ang ibig sabihin niya doon, Kyungsoo, ay gusto ka niya,” saad ni Chanyeol. “And he admitted it to us kanina, when he asked for our help to look for you. Grabe nga eh. Imagine, the super cool Kim Jongin na akala ko nagpapaiyak lang ng tao, umiyak sa harap namin nang malaman niya na nawawala ka.”

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Totoo ba ‘yon?”

Tumango si Jongin. “Yes. Actually, matagal na kitang gusto. Ever wondered about the rumors that I make people cry? People say I’m heartless, but, the truth is, they can’t accept that my heart is only set in loving this one person.”

Tumingin silang tatlo kay Kyungsoo, na speechless pa rin.

“Hoy, Soo!” tawag ni Baekhyun. “Dream come true mo na ‘to! ‘Wag kang mag brain freeze diyan. Say yes na. Sabi nga ni Horace, _Carpe diem!_ ”

Natawa si Jongin at Chanyeol, samantalang bumalik naman sa ulirat si Kyungsoo.

“Um… Ano kasi, gusto din kita kaso…” Hindi maituloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin at biglang nakaramdam ng kaba si Jongin. Parang tumigil din ang mundo niya habang naghihintay sa sunod na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo. Nakita niya ang pagtungo nito at ang pagpikit nang madiin ng mga mata nito. “Peroligawanmomunaako…”

“Kyungsoo, breathe,” pagkalma ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

“Sabi ko, ligawan niya muna ako,” pagklaro ni Kyungsoo. “First boyfriend ko siya, if ever. Gusto ko lang maranasan maligawan.” Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang malawak na ngiti na namutawi sa kanyang labi.

“Narinig mo naman ang sinabi niya, Jongin,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Kahit oo ang sagot niya for sure, mag-exert ka pa rin ng maximum effort, okay?”

‘At saka hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang kailangan mong suyuin, Mr. Loverboy,” dagdag ni Chanyeol. “Kailangan mo pang dumaan sa’min ni Baekkie. Malaman ko lang na masaktan kahit dulo lang ng darili ni Kyungsoo, hindi ako magdadalawang-isip na makialam, okay?”

“Yessir!” sagot ni Jongin, sabay bigay ng salute gesture kay Chanyeol.

“Okay, ngayon na resolved na ‘to, umuwi na tayo,” anyaya ni Baekhyun. “May exams pa tayo bukas.”

*****

Nasa living room ngayon sa bahay nina Kyungsoo si Jongin. Nagkasundo sila na mag-aral doon para sa exams nila kinabukasan since pareho silang hindi nakapag-aral kanina dahil sa missing Kyungsoo incident.

“Sorry.”

“What for?” Gulat na tanong ni Jongin sa out-of-the-blue apology ni Kyungsoo.

“For lying about my notes.”

Tumawa nang malakas si Jongin. “I’m not mad about it. Though I hope there won’t be any lies between us anymore, kahit gaano pa ‘yan kaliit.”

“Okay.”

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan bago ulit magsalita si Kyungsoo. “Tama pala si Baekhyun.”

Nag-hum lang si Jongin habang nagsusulat to show his interest on what Kyungsoo was saying. Na-gets naman ito ni Kyungsoo kaya nagpatuloy ito ng pagsasalita. “Effective strategy pala na naging study buddies tayo. You know, in more ways than one. I mean, for studies and for _us_. Kahit na umaasa kasi ako noon, I still have more doubts. Sino ba naman ako compared kay Kim Jongin, ‘di ba?”

“Well, I’m telling you now, Soo, and I’ll say this every time, I love you more than anyone. And I’m more than willing to make all your hopes become a reality.” Jongin has spent a lot of time running because he was afraid of hurting Kyungsoo, but he realized now how it hurt Kyungsoo so much more because of that.

“I love you, too. This is more than I could have ever hoped for.” Tumalon ang puso ni Jongin sa narinig.

_Smooch._

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo, at natulala si Jongin.

At natapos ang gabi na parehong masaya ang puso ng dalawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is a special chapter... ;)
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
